Game Update 34
February 25, 2014 Green Aura It’s good to be Green! An all new Green Aura has been added to Promethium Lockboxes! The Green Aura appears like the other Auras in game and has the same drop chance. Feat Unlocking Feat Unlocking is a system that will allow you to use Replay Badges to unlock feats you have already earned on your other characters. This will allow players the option to play and progress faster on multiple characters. Unlocking your feats in game is simple. All you’ll need to do is go the Feats Menu on the character you would like to unlock feats on, see which feats are available to unlock, and then unlock them with Replay Badges, similar to how you would unlock any other lockout in the game. There are some limitations: *Players will not be able to unlock feats that they have not already unlocked on at least one character on the account. *Players will not be able to unlock feats they would not normally be able to see in the UI. *This means regular feat-earning rules apply. For example, a Flight character cannot unlock Acrobatics feats. *Players will not be able to unlock some feats that are role or alignment specific. New Tier Vendor Equipment With Game Update 34 we are adding new items to Tier 1, 2, and 4 vendors in the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. Players will be able to fill out their gear sets by purchasing this equipment using Marks of Triumph. These items are Neckpieces, Rings, Breakout Trinkets, and Weapons of all 11 types. New HQ Map Markers With Game Update 34, we have added new map markers to the Watchtower and Hall of Doom. These include markers for Tier PvE, Tier PvP, Mark Conversion, and Style Vendors. Head to your HQ to check it out! Sorcery Pet Update Fury and Guardian pets have been given a visual and mechanical overhaul with Game Update 34! In addition to the pet updates, we’ve added a new power and reworked an old ability to provide additional pet benefits! The Watcher and Fury pets have also been combined into a single point in the Summoning Tree and both are available upon spending this point. A new ability, Soul Barrage, has been added to the Summoning Tree where Summon Fury used to be. New Ability Soul Barrage – The ability launches 5 deadly soul projectiles at your enemies, damaging them in quick succession and knocking them down. This ability becomes available at level 8 in the Summoning tree. Ability Update Offering – This is now a utility ability that applies an absorption shield to your pet in non-PvP zones as well as restores their power. Keeping your pet powered up is important and allows them to use their potent special abilities. Pet Updates Summon Guardian: *The Guardian is now a flying Brawler. *The Guardian’s primary function is to taunt all mobs around him, and keep them off his owner. *The Guardian has a special taunt ability that he will use at times when his owner’s health drops below 50%. *The Guardian’s taunt is weaker than most player ability taunts and requires power for the Guardian to cast. Summon Fury: *The Fury is now a flying Hand Blaster. *His primary function is to use damage abilities on his owner’s target. *The Fury’s special abilities deal additional damage while Red Soul Aura is active. *The Fury’s highly damaging special abilities require the owner to be in Damage Role and they require Power for the Fury to cast them. Moon 5v5 PvP Map Battle it out in our all new Capture and Hold map, The Moon! Our new map is 5v5 and is available for both Legends and Arena PvP.= New War of the Light Part I (DLC 9) Feats With War of the Light Part I DLC, we introduced a new type of Bounty and Wanted mission in which players are not directed to a single Bounty or Wanted target, but rather are directed to an area where multiple Bounty or Wanted targets have a chance to appear. These Bounties now have all new Feats for Heroes and Villains! Five in all, look under War of the Light Part I in your Feats menu for Mist Opportunity, Mist List, and Misted Menaces! New Marketplace Weapon Style Packs Smite your enemies or torture the souls of your foes with our new Sacred Weapon Style Pack and Wicked Weapon Style Pack! Now available on the Marketplace! Bug Fixes Alerts Stryker's Island Penitentiary *Fixed an issue where an introductory cam for the Rogues didn't look correct. Coast City Alert *Fixed the name of the movement debuff/grounding aura that is placed on players while they're transporting the batteries. Arkham Asylum Alert *Fixed icons for when you free Batman or Joker at the end of the Alert. Armories *Fixed an issue where the in combat cool down for swapping Armory Builds would become incorrect after zoning. *Fixed issue that could cause an Armory Build to become invalid on load. *Fixed bug where switching to an Armory build might apply the wrong Trait Tree Specialization. Challenges Iconic Anomalies – Test Subject #1 and The Hunt *Solo Challenges are now accessible with a Combat Rating of 80. Combat *We have fixed an instance where block would become stuck intermittently. Feats *The Explore Metropolis Feat will now credit the player for all districts they explored. *The R&D Count feats will only show progress towards the next-highest count available. *Several feats from Lighting Strikes and Last Laugh have been fixed so they are only visible when the prerequisite feat is completed. *PvP Feats - The feats Fully Functional Fashion, Whirlwind Fashion, That's Omerta, and ROFL now reward more feat points. General *Tank Role: Corrected a situation where if a Tank was the first one to attack an enemy and attacked that enemy with a super power, the attack would not taunt. Leagues *7000 is now the maximum number of players that can be in any single league. *League names are now restricted to 32 characters in all cases. Legends PvP *The Seed Pods in the Pit 5v5 arena will no longer deal excessive damage when smashed in Legends matches. *Atrocitus **Removed an incorrect VFX that was appearing when Atrocitus was below 30% health. *Resolved a visual issue in the Batcave PvP map. Missions Fear Burns *Fixed a few icons on some Science Police who villains attempt to terrorize. Bounty Missions – Home Turf *Reward Boxes granted for completing Bounty Missions in the Home Turf DLC content will now always reward a style item, but will no longer reward consumable items. Bounties / Wanted Posters – War of the Light Part I *New feats have been added for the Bounties and Wanted Poster content. *Added additional FX to help notify the location of the Mist-Empowered NPCs. Movement Modes Super Speed *Phase Dodge cool down has been increased. Powers Rage *Fixed an issue with the Rage Crash sound plays back inconsistently or overlaps. *Bloodlust will now affect a Galling Eruption if it has already been activated. Nature *Briar, Savage Growth and Vine Lash damage over time (DOT) has been increased to 12 seconds to bring them in line with most other durations. *Carnage has had the duration and cool down adjusted to 12 seconds each. *Swarm's area of effect damage will now appear in the combat log as Sting. Sorcery *Changed Grand Summoning supercharge from 100% to 50% cost. *Damage role players can now summon the Watcher pet. *The power cost of Offering has been reduced. *Shard of Life will now apply Bad Karma to enemies. *Offering, Transmutation, and Shard of Life have had their animation times reduced. *Wrath, from the Summoning power tree, has been replaced with a new healing power, Ritualistic Word, that will heal you and up to three allies. Additionally in the Healer role it will heal and restore power over time to your Watcher pet. *Offering no longer has a healing component. Playstation 4 Video *We have added a new option that allows players on the Playstation 4 to run the game at 60fps. *This option, Settings>Video>Allow 60 fps>, currently defaults to on. *You may experience slow down in frame rate at times, the rate is not constant. Raids Fortress of Solitude: Power Core *A number of improvements were made to the split-party section to safeguard against the possibility of it getting into a bad state. Brainiac Sub-Construct *Fixed an issue where the final boss was not granting Marks of Triumph correctly. UI *Fixed an issue with consuming Promethium Lockboxes that would cause the Inventory Menu to no longer interact with items correctly. *Fixed a bug in the Generator UI that could cause players with a large number of Armory Builds to lose gamepad focus. *Fixed an issue in which scrolling the Feats panel down and then switching categories could cause the Feats panel to become misaligned or disappear completely. *The icons for Soder Colas above the Extreme Level have been changed to make it easier to determine what tier the cola is. Category:Game Update